A Life After Hogwarts
by SOS16
Summary: Engaged at 17, married and pregnant at 18, what is she thinking? A tale of of humor, romance, laughter, and tears. PostHogwarts. Now with a squeal! even if u dont like this fic read it for its AWESOME squeal
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Proposals

It was after graduation; Harry had found all seven Horcruxes and destroyed them, which in turn destroyed Voldemort. He had the help of the DA, especially The Order of the Veil, as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville had taken to calling themselves. Harry and Ginny were happily together again, as the "danger" had passed. Ron and Hermione had finally realized that they were meant to be.

It was Bill's and Fleur's one-year wedding anniversary, and Harry was twirling Ginny around in time to the music, felling the weight of a small velvet case in his pocket. It was bearing a small simple diamond ring in it, for Ginny was a simple girl. Little did he know that Ron was carrying an identical velvet case, this one carrying a more elaborate diamond, for he thought Hermione deserved all he could afford.

"Gin," Harry whispered, beckoning her, "I have something for you."

They went inside the borrow. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, so they went upstairs. Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap, breathing the flowery scent of her hair.

"Gin darling, I have something for you, but you must promise you'll finish Hogwarts first."

Ginny let out a girlish squeal as Harry pulled the case from his pocket. He raised his hand to open it, and Ginny nodded in understand-meant. Harry slipped the ring onto her finger; it fit perfectly. Ginny squealed again as she leaned into Harry.

"We simply must show everyone at dinner!" Ginny exclaimed.

"We'll use the pass-me trick, how 'bout it?" Harry asked.

Ginny just smiled.

* * *

"Mummy, pass me the biscuits?" Ginny giggled reaching across the table.

"What happened about asking the father's permission, Harry?" Mr. Weasley said clearly happy though.

"My…my-my b-b-aby s-s-sister," Ron whispered looking at Harry.

Harry shrugged and kissed his bribe-to-be.

"What about Hogwarts," Bill asked.

"The wedding will be _after_ I graduate," Ginny answered.

In all the hustle and bustle, Ron found the time to slip his case into Hermione's coat pocket. She would find it when she got home.

* * *

I know this was short, but they'll get longer, I promise! Please review, FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, tell me what I'm doing wrong. Oh yeah, special mention is you can tell me the answer for this question:

In England, if Moms are called Mums then why aren't dad's called Dud's? (No pun intended)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Honeymoon

1 Year Later

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were sharing a countryside rental for the honeymoon. It had rolling landscape and beautiful mountains boarding the endless land.

Ron had finished up in the bathroom when he heard giggles coming from Harry and Ginny's bedroom. He went to investigate. He opened the door to find Harry and Ginny doing a little more than kissing, he shut it fast.

"Ron," Ginny screamed coming outside in a frazzle with an unbuttoned top.

"You should knock next time," Ginny continued.

"Lock the door next time… No, wait _next time_," Ron said horrified.

Everyone, even Ron, cracked up laughing.

"Let's hope you don't get pregnant," Hermione chirped.

The blood immediately drained Ron's face; he was as pale as a ghost. This sent another round of laughter, except Ron didn't participate.

"I love you, but you are SICK," Ron implied.

'_I love him so much'_ Ginny thought. August 6, there wedding day. It was August 9 now. She and Harry would leave the for there flat in London in two days to begin their new lives and on her birthday, the 11. Also a good day to tell him the big news.

Hermione levitated her clothes to her trunk. '_What at a wonderful week'_ she thought.

"Bloody hell, packing already," Ron whispered in his wife's ear.

"Unlike _some_ people I know, I'm not a procrastinator!" Hermione giggled.

"What am I going to do with you," Ron chuckled.

"You're going to run!" Hermione squealed chasing Ron around the room.

It continued for several minutes; resulting in a tired couple.

With all the reviews I got for the first chapter, I couldn't resist posting another chapter and it's 10:52, I should be IMing; not writing. Sorry for my post errors in the first chapter, I couldn't figure out this system! Ohhh yeah go to my homepage, I've been working on it for 3 days because of that stupid beginners wait! I'll update later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flats, houses, and babies

"It's wonderful," Ginny exclaimed twirling around the flat.

"And it's right under the telephone booth," Harry pointed out.

"Now why would you care about being right under the Ministry, Harry?" Ginny said surprised.

"If I'm to be an Auror!" Harry said happily.

"That's wonderful!" Ginny screeched.

"But, you know that you could have just floo into and we could have someplace where we could use magic," Ginny said wrinkling her nose.

"Well you make a point. I mean… yeah lets get someplace were we can use magic," Harry said giving up.

"Pansy, get down here!" Draco screamed at his wife.

"No thank you darling, I'd rather not, anyway I'm going out," Pansy said as sarcastically as possible.

"Yes, your mommy impossible," Draco said to the dog, Ralph, in a mocking baby tone voice.

Ginny and Harry had found a small beginners house. It was two-stories. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was located on a small street way. None of the neighbors really cared about one an other, so there for no one would see them doing magic.

"It's very nice," Ginny said, unpacking the last box.

"It is," Harry smiled.

All of the sudden there was a rumble from the fireplace. Green sparks flew out of the green fire. Three girls walked out of the fireplace. One was very short with brown hair, the other was rather tall and had red hair, and the third was lanky and had blond hair.

"Ginny, darling," the blond said stepping forward to hug Ginny.

"Harry this is Emma," Ginny said pointing to the red head, "this is Elizabeth," she said pointing to the blond, "and this is Isabelle," Ginny finished pointing to brunette.

"They were friends from my Hogwarts years," Ginny explained.

"So, besides marrying the most famous boy in the wizarding community, what have you been up to," Emma asked.

"Moving," Ginny answered.

"I'll leave you girls alone," Harry said gladly stepping out of the room.

Harry went out on a walk through his new neighborhood. He looked up and down at the houses. They reminded him of growing up. Every single house the same, it gave him a headache. As he was walking he saw a mother pushing a baby carriage. He smiled thinking of when he and Ginny would take walks with their baby.

'_Kids' _Harry thought blissfully. Harry promised himself that his kids would grow up in a loving family, unlike his childhood. They would have everything they needed. Harry found himself walking into a flower shop. He looked at daisy, lilies, roses, and lilacs. He choose a small lily and paid for it.

As he walked home he thought of Hogwarts, he thought of Dumbledore's funeral, of the sorting hat, he remembered his countless arguments with himself over whether he liked Ginny or not. Finally he remembered the time Rom and himself caught Ginny snogging. He laughed as he remembered Ron's face. Drained of all possible color.

Harry got to the front door. He saw a note saying: _Harry guess what…_ He opened the door and found another note reading: _You are going to be a Daddy._

Enjoy that chapter; I dedicate it to Lib and Cam who won the regional. I really wanted to make daddy duddy, for fun. I'll update soon. Thanks to all my reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Daddy

**_Thump! _**Harry had fainted. He laid spread eagle in the doorway.

"Ohhh dear," Isabelle said.

"You'd think after all he has been through he wouldn't faint at the fact he's now a father!" Emma laughed

"Urge," Harry said blankly.

He got up and went to the couch.

"And that's our cue!" Elizabeth said pulling the others into the fire.

"Surprise," Ginny said uncertainly.

"But how did… could this happen," stuttered Harry.

"Do you really want me to explain," Ginny giggled.

Harry kissed Ginny. He felt light headed. He pulled Ginny onto his lap. She sighed.

"Want to take a walk?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded.

* * *

"Ron," Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Yes," Ron answered coming into the kitchen.

"Ginny left us an owl, it says to read together.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I have some exciting news! How does Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione sound! Yes, it's true, Harry fainted when he found out! Don't flip out Ron._

_Best,_

_Ginny_

"Brilliant!" Hermione smiled.

"O MY GOSH!" Ron said. 

"Breath, Ron, breath," Hermione coaxed.

* * *

"So, darling what was this visit about?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mummy, Daddy, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, and everyone else," Ginny started, "I… I mean we are going to have a baby!" Ginny finished.

Cheers erupted from everyone.

"Congratulations!" Bill shouted.

"Way to go, mate," Charlie said patting Harry on the back.

This continued for five more minutes. Ron was still shocked though.

* * *

"Ginny, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, why," Ginny said.

"I don't know you just seem different," Harry responded.

"That's because I'm going to be a mom, Harry, that's a new thing for me," Ginny said feeling that she was pointing out the obvious.

"That works," Harry shrugged.

Harry looked at Ginny. She slept soundly, her breathing in a rhythmic pattern. He thought of what good a mother she would be.

* * *

What more to write! I know, to short! Next one will be longer. Ohhhh yeah, please review guys, I really enjoy them. Next chapter: An Auror's Duty….. But remember, tomorrow is the start of the week, so you might not see this chapter till Friday night. Who knows!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Auror's Duty

"Bye darling of to work!" Harry said gleefully jogging to the fireplace.

"MINISTRY," Harry shouted throwing the powder down.

* * *

As Harry stepped out of one of the many fireplaces along the ministry wall a small man greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I'm Mr. Jason, your supervisor. Come this way."

Mr. Jason led Harry top a small office. It had a small desk, two chairs, and an owl perch.

"We will send you an owl when you are needed and after you finish the task you will write a report on how it went," Mr. Jason said leaving the room.

* * *

Harry sat at his desk. He took a blank sheet of paper and began to write a note.

_Ginny,_

_My first day at work so far… _

An owl flew through Harry's office door. Harry quickly untied the piece of paper.

_Potter, please report to Mr. Jason's office immediately. _

Harry did as he was told.

* * *

"Good, you're here," Mr. Jason said stiffly.

"I would like you to go with Brad this a task," Mr. Jason said.

"Okay sir," Harry said respectfully.

* * *

"What's going on?" Harry questioned Brad as they strutted through the halls towards the fireplace.

"We have found a former death eater who is trying to bring the other followers of he-who-must-not-be-named to power, we decided to deal with it sooner rather than later," Brad finished.

"And does this death eater have a name?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Brad said.

"It just got personal," Harry said clenching his fists.

* * *

"Be very quiet, Harry," Brad whispered.

Harry nodded drawing out his wand out. _Knock, knock, knock. _Draco answered the door.

Both wands pointed at his face Draco asked "Why are you here," rather calmly for a man who was about serve a life term in Azkaban.

"Sastifi," Pansy screamed rushing to her husband's side.

The spell knocked Harry and Brad of there feet and sent them swiveling into a trellis.

"Papoto," Harry screamed.

This knocked the wands out of Pansy and Draco's hands. They both leaped to grab them, as they did Brad stunned Pansy. Draco quickly undid this spell and Pansy jumped to her feet.

This went one and for several minutes. Then Draco nipped his broom and took of. Harry and Brad jumped one their brooms and immediately followed. The harsh cool September breeze battered his face as he flew full speed into the air. Harry caught up with Draco.

"Give it up," Harry said angrily.

"Why would I ever give up to you," Draco said eyeing Harry up and down.

"You little twit," Harry shouted blood rushing to his face.

Draco pulled his wand out of his robes.

"KNIFERMO!" Draco yelled.

A flash of sparks sizzled out of Draco's wand. Harry fell of his broom and drooped hundreds of feet. Brad made a quick decision to help Harry. Brad dived down to the ground were he found Harry knocked out blood dripping from everywhere.

* * *

"Harry, Harry, oh Harry," Ginny sobbed over her husband.

"He's waking," Hermione said as Harry began to rustle.

"Wha…t," Harry began tiredly, "happened."

Brad took over, "Harry, you and I were flying and Malfoy hit you with a unknown spell, it did a lot of damage. The healers fixed everything, but you can't work for five weeks."

"I guess it's just and Auror's duty," Harry weakly smiled.

* * *

Sorry guys, I know I promised a longer chapter but well I don't know, it evolved into what it is today. Give ya'll choice, short chapters faster posting, or long chapters (that I hate) with slow posting.

Special thanks to my beta, Elfsquire90. Susan you are awesome. Thanks for all the ideas! And thanks for all the great conversations, too!

REVIEWS, I WAN"T REVIEWS! Thanks 2 all my reviews though, keep it up!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Ahhhhhh, he's asleep," a familar voice giggled.

Harry opened his eyes to find Elizebeth, Emma, and Isablle staring at him.

"Why are you guys here and where is Ginny," Harry asked sleepily.

"Ginny will be out for the day. She asked Emma to watch you," Elizabeth explained.

"Then why are you two here," Harry questioned.

"We wanted to see Em off," Isablle said.

Harry plopped his head down back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Well we must be going!" Isablle said rushing over to the firplace pulling Elizabeth along.

With a spark of green flames the room fell silent.

"Don't worry, I'm nothing like them. I am way calmer," Emma smiled.

Harry smiled and sat up.

"So...what now," Harry asked.

* * *

"Come this way everyone!" Isablle shouted over the talking of the pre-healers. 

Ginny made her way through the group.

"I have a question, when I finish this course will I have enough credits to get my healer lisense?" Ginny asked Isablle.

"Yes you will. But when are you going to tell Harry?" Isablle hinted.

"Today," Ginny hesitated.

* * *

Draco huddled in the dank cave. He wrapped his arms around Pansy.

"We can't go back now, can we?" Pansy sobbed.

"No, we can't. We will have to hide. I have many friends and they all owe me something," Draco finished.

"Darling, this isin't the best time, I know. But I'm pregnant," Pansy said shyly.

* * *

Harry flipped through Witch Weekly. He began to read a aritcle about the after-afects of the polijuice potion.Harry put the article down as Emma walked into the room. 

"Ginny sentyou an owl. Here's the letter."

Harry unfolded the bit of parchment.

_**Dear Harry,**_

**_I will be home at 4 tonight. I have big news to tell you! Don't worry; it's nothing like being pregnant!_**

**_Ginny_**

Harry smiled and looked at his watch. 3:45.

* * *

"Hurry," Crab whispered to Draco and Pansy ushering them into his house.

"Thank you so much," Pansy said straightining herself up.

"Anything for Draco," Crab said stiffly.

"This way," Crab said directing the couple through a bookcase that hid a doorway.

The room had a small bed that was next to an oak desk. The roomhad been painted a rather brown color. Pansy didn't expect more from Crab, he barely even had a house. Draco sat at the desk with a disgusted look upon his face.

"Crab, please leave!" Draco snapped.

Crab nodded and left.

* * *

Okay, I know that wasen't exactly long...but I'm tired. Okay so again thats Susan. IMPORTAND NOTE TO LIBBY NORFORD don't be weird when you review and dont you dare use WTF, it's revolting! Please review and dont say that its to short, i'm tired of it! So happy snow or if u dont have any i feel 4 u! K bibi, i'm seepy!(Yes i wrote seepy purposly)

tessa


	7. Chapter 7

Guys, before the story I must answer this question. To people who don't know who Isablle, Elizabeth, and Emma are you need to re-read the 3 chapter! Okay? You are gonna luv this 1chapter. By the way this will be WAY short but stick with me. It will be awesome! And please don't request longer chapters cause I'm working in it! PLEASE REVIEW. I beg of you! Enjoy(mwhahahahahahaha)

* * *

Chapter 7: Triplets 

"I'm so excited!" Ginny said to Harry as he stared at the waiting room wall.

Harry and Ginny were at St. Mungos to have a check-up on the baby. Today they would know the gender and do-date of the baby. Harry was a wreck. The door opened.

"Mrs. Potter, we are ready for you now," a smiling blond healer said walking into the room.

Ginny got up. She gave Harry a kiss and walked out of the room. Harry tapped his foot nervously. His heart pounded and pounded. He stared at the wall. A small photo of baby hung in the frame. The baby was smiling and grabbed at the air in front of it.

30 minutes later the healer walked.

"Mr. Potter, please come with me."

* * *

Harry stood up and followed the nurse into a small room where Ginny sat in small chair. Harry joined her. Elizabeth walked in carrying a manillia folder. She opened it and smiled.

"Well first of all everything and everyone for that matter is perfectly healthy. And surprise, it's going to be triplets! 2 boys and a girl, they will be born on May 23," Elizabeth rang giddliy.

Ginny screamed. She jumped out of her seat and hugged Harry. Harry's jaw was down to his feet with awe.

"Triplets, triplets, triplets!" He thought.

* * *

"TRIPLETS!" Ron bawled staring at Harry and Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny were now gabbering on about baby's. Harry walked towards Ron.

"That's the spirt!" Harry said sarcasticly.

* * *

Come on guys. You have got to admit that this was a good chapter(please say yes). Short but good. So I need names for the kids. That's were you guys come in! Names! And again DON'T REVIEW SAYING THAT I NEED LONGER CHAPTERS!cause againI'm working on it! Thanks to my loyal reviewers! And as always to Elfsquire90! Check out my homepage! Bye! Tessie (SOS16)


	8. Chapter 8

Guys, you really never had any say in names because Libby already had them picked out for me (be4 i even wrote the story)! But you guys all did mention the names I am using, except 4 1! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: May 23 

Harry was sitting on the couch with Cho. Cho had become a good friend of Ginny and Harry's. She was there to help Harry baby proof everything. Harry needed help seeing he had forbiddon Ginny to do any house work now that she was almost due.

"Lets get to it!" Cho said cheerfully.

They both got up of the couch. Harry pulled the drapes closed to prevent unwanted eyes. Harry drew his wand and set down a list that Ginny insisted on preparing. He showed this to Cho who just smiled and nodded.

They cast endless spells to prevent things from breaking. Cho even put baby feilds around the stairs (to keep the babies from falling). All of this ended up lasting about an hour. They fell to the couch tiredly.

"Who knew babies could get into so many things," Harry said perplexed.

"I know this is random but do you have names in mind for the babies?" Cho asked.

"Lily, James, and Sirus. Ginny decieded them. I told her she didn't have to do that but you know Ginny, no is not in her vocabulary," Harry said blankly.

* * *

"What should we do about the Sate?" Pansy asked cradling the tiny baby in her hands. 

"We will keep him no duh!" Draco said tickling the newest addition to the Malfoy family.

"But what about school!" Pansy said angrily.

"That is 11 years away, Pansy."

* * *

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, "It's time." 

Harry rushed to the kitchen. He held Ginny. Cho strutted in with the baby bag Ginny insisted on having. Cho helped Harry get Ginny to the fire place.

"ST. MUNGOS!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Cho and Harry were waiting for everone else. All the sudden a mob of red hair came through the hall.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasly said hugging him.

The rest was a blur. Red seemed to be everywhere. When all was settled two tall figures came strutting down the corridor. Tonks and Remus were hand in hand. Harry would have greeted them but Ginny interfered

"HARRY!GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Ginny screamed from insideher room.

Harry dare not disobey Ginny. He walked into the room. He stood by Ginny holding her hand. Ginny dug her nails into Harry's hand. Resulting in much pain for Harry.

* * *

"O my gosh," Ginny said holding Sirus in her arms. 

Harry was holding Lily and Hermione had James.

"Harry, Lily and James would have been so proud," Remus consoled Harry.

"Take her," Harry said handing Lily to Remus.

They passed the baby's around the group. Harry now knew why his mother died for him. Simply love.

* * *

Corny ending, I know. But hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are NEEDED! I also know this was rushed but hope you like the chapter anyway! Sorry 4 all the gramaticle and spelling errors i made (i no i did). Night! Check out my hopepage as always! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Different Set of Friends

Ever since Ginny and the babies got home everything was a mad rush. Tonks took leaf from her job to help take care of the babies and Hermione sometimes came over at her lunch break from her job at the ministry advising the Minister of Magic to help. Still, Harry felt hopeless at work, not that his job wasn't exciting but all he wanted was to be home with Ginny, Sirius, Lily, and James.

"Humph!" Harry whispered laying his head down on his desk. His eyes found the picture of Lily, James, and Sirius. They were huddled together on the couch asleep. Lily had light red hair and from what Remus said she had Harry's mum's eyes. Sirius at only a week old looked very mischievous. Harry knew putting him through Hogwarts was gonna be a fun procces. And James was, well very expressive. When James needed something; everybody knew.

5:45; time to go home! Harry leaped from his chair and grabbed his jacket and Harry regularly met.

He sprinted to the lift to meet with Hermione at her office. They usually went back to Harry's on Fridays because The Order of the Veil (Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry) regularly met.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said running to meet Hermione.

"Hey," Harry responded.

* * *

When they reached Harry's they found everyone there. Hermione and Harry sat down. Hermione poured herself a glass of water.

"I'm pregnant!" Hermione coursed as she sipped her water. There was a loud gasp and Ron was on the floor.

Through giggles Ginny managed to say: "What's up with boys in this family and fainting!" Neville got up and hugged Hermione. Harry smiled but couldn't get up because three little angels had made their way to his lap. Luna solved this "mystery" by taking Sirius and Lily away.

"Congratulations!" Harry said giving Hermione a peck on the cheek. Everyone seemed to forget that Ron was unconscious.

* * *

Okay, don't kill me about this chapter I no it is REALLY short! Questions:

How many chapters should this book have?

What sould the squeal be named?

Would you hate me if I finished this book in like 2 chapters?

Thanks Lib! and Elfsquire and Cam u cant be descreet 4 ur life! All 4 now! tessie

REMEMBER: NO POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT! Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Name-less Chapter

1 month later

Lily, James, and Sirius were exploring on the floor, crawling still being a new skill for them. Suddenly, Lily flipped over and had a spaz attack. James tried, but when he couldn't he started to howl and wail. Sirius had crawled off and was probably breaking something by now. All in all, it was very noisy as Ginny shrieked, "Lily, my girl! You rolled over!" and Harry tried to comfort James and catch Sirius at the same time. Hermione Apparated into the middle of the room. "Need a hand?" "Yeah, please," Harry said.

* * *

Draco held Pansy, while Pansy in turn held Sate. Sate, little Sate, had just learned to crawl. Pity it had to be in a cave. "Gwiffindow!" Sate cried happily. Draco and Pansy exchanged worried looks. "Now, now, Satey, Gryffindors are bad. They befriend Mudbloods." "Gwiffindow!" Sate cried again, happily picking his toes. "Our son's first word is Gryffindor. That's not a good sign," Draco said, shaking with rage. "My father might turn in his grave."

Far below the ground, Lucious Malfoy turned in his grave.

* * *

"You're what?" Remus asked, feeling faint. "We'll have wonderfully colorful werewolf cubs." "Yup!" Tonks said brightly, ignoring Remus's sarcasm. Remus fainted. "Oh, dear," Tonks sighed. She had taken Nymphadora away completely and had become Tonks Lupine. Only Remus called her Dora, but in private.

* * *

Dear Loyal Reviewers,

Well I have a surprise! Chapter 11 is my last chapter! And I know this story was way short but I was just setting the groundwork for the real stuff! A New Dawn is what it's gonna be called! Oh yeah I hate the fact that this chapter is WAY WAY WAY WAY short but not my problem! Cause I'm starting a new story! Ohhh yes change in plans, Lib wrote chapter 11 (I HELPED). She really wanted to and she is a awesome writer! Stay tunned for "The Final Chapter" by SOS16 and Stickshift! Okay if she had a account on ff then that would be her SN!

Tessie


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

-1Chapter 11: The Final Chapter

Hermione was not nearly big enough to go into labor. Neither was Tonks. But yet, into labor they went, at the same time. And out of labor they came, at the same time. Each held a small bundle, Hermione a blue one and Tonks a pink one. Keegan Weasley and Tala Lupin weighed in both exactly at 4 pounds. There was a party at Arthur and Molly's house. Fred and George showed off their newest invention, fireballs. Eat one and you could breath fire for about 30 minutes. They did it with the help of Charlie, the resident dragon expert. The triplets were extremely fascinated by Keegan and Tala, with their pruney fingers and red faces. Harry had to physically restrain Sirius from poking too hard.

After the party was over Ginny carried Lily, and Harry carried Sirius and James through the Floo network. Once home, they collapsed on a heap on the floor, all sleeping peacefully.

They were all awakened rather rudely and definitely not peacefully by James being hungry.

"James," Harry groaned into the carpet as Lily and Sirius started howling as well.

"Hungie!" James wailed. Harry sat straight up. Ginny did too.

"He spoke," Harry whispered in awe.

"He spoke!" Ginny repeated, louder. She picked him up and started twirling him around. Sirius pouted.

"Me!" Ginny shrieked, putting James down and picking Sirius up instead. Lily crawled over to Harry. "Dada!" she said, putting her arms in a pick-me-up gesture. Harry did.

* * *

"Gwiffindow, gwiffindow, gwiffindow, gwiffindow!" Sate cried, dumping his spaghetti over his head. Pansy was getting a headache because it was apparently the only thing he could say.

"I need an aspirin," Pansy groaned. Just then Draco came in after a talk with Crab.

"Has he said anything else?" he asked.

"Gwiffindow!" Pansy made a face.

"Guess not," Draco said on a sigh.

"Nope," Pansy said sarcastically brightly. Draco groaned.

* * *

Remus gazed at Tala lovingly. She had grown hair, a small tuft, but he wasn't sure exactly what color it was, because it was frequently changing. Tonks took great pride in that matter.

"Chomp, chomp!" Tonks said randomly.

Remus gave her a look. "Does that mean dinner's ready?"

"Nope!" Tonks said, plopping down on the floor. "Ow, my butt hurts now! Does your butt hurt, Remus?" she asked curiously.

"Um… I don't know… I guess…" Remus said, slowly scootching away.

* * *

This chapter is complete, and so is this fic! Keep an eye out for the sequel, A New Dawn. Remember, don't flame me, b cuz Lib wrote this chapter (with my help). Now, b cuz we r bored, we r gonna have a conversation for ur amusement. Tessie is bold, and Lib is italics.

* * *

_Hi, all! _

**U bum, u spelled scootching wrong!**

_But it's not scotching, so I guess its not in the dictionary's vocabulary._

_The phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind! Sorry my sis is sitting right there watching The Phantom of the Opera, and it's COOL MUSIC!_

_Sorta creepy, though._

**I luv that movie.**

_Me 2._

**This chapter is way 2 short.**

_Oh, tessie, u've written shorter. WAY shorter. _

**Bite me, bambi**

_Yessir!_

_Um… chomp chomp… yummy!_

**My arm!**

_Oh, well, u don't need it._

**R u joking me?**

_Nope, I'm kidding u! Hahahahahahaha! Ha!_

**Yes, right now I'm LMAO (sarcastically)**

_R u? (innocently)_

**Note the sarcastically u just put in parentheses.**

_Y m I typing? U can type, I'm sure. Well?_

**O..kay… I'll go now.**

_Bye-bye! (like a 5-year-old)_

**Bye-bye (exasperated)**

**What, Lib has 2 much energy!**


	12. this is not a chapter but is importand

This is not a chapter and I know it. I have started a squeal and am well into it, but I have noticed that some of my loyal reviewers haven't reviewed and I wanted them (and everyone else) to know that there is a squeal! A New Dawn! It is much much better than this story. Plez R&R it!

sos16


End file.
